Starfleet commanders
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many officers holding the rank of commander (or the subordinate commander rank, lieutenant commander). Commanders Earth Starfleet *Jonathan Archer (NX Program, 2140s) *A.G. Robinson (NX program) *Charles Tucker III (''Enterprise'' NX-01) *T'Pol (Enterprise NX-01) *Kelby (Enterprise NX-01) *Williams (Starfleet Command, 2150s) Federation Starfleet *Valerie Archer *J. Bartlett *Beach *Erika Benteen * Rick Berman *Branch * Brannon Braga *Harry Brand *Carter *Christine Chapel *Pavel Chekov *Beverly Crusher (2362-present) *Karen Farris *Flaherty *Gatsby *Steve Gerber (Commander) *Alice Ginsburg *Mitchell Green *Hansen (Commander) *Pete Harkins *Hilliard *Calvin Hutchinson *Mark Jameson *Kathryn Janeway *Donald Kaplan *Grace Kenney *Kira Nerys *Kyle *Edward M. La Forge *Mindy Long *Bruce Maddox *Leonard McCoy *Ronald Moore *Steven Mullen *David Nemzek *Parker (Commander) *Katherine Pulaski *Dalen Quaice *Orfil Quinteros *Janice Rand *Rightwell *William Riker (2364-2379) *Rudman *Montgomery Scott (227?-2285) *Shelby *Benjamin Sisko (2369-2371) *Sonak *Spock ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], 2267-2270s) *Hikaru Sulu *Deanna Troi (2370-present) *Uhura *D. Wise *Zakarian *The [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) personnel|USS Saratoga helmsman]]. Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * Jonathan Archer (mirror) *Reginald Barclay (Starfleet Academy, in VOY:"Endgame") *Julian Bashir (in DS9:"The Visitor") *Jadzia Dax (in DS9:"The Visitor") *Kenno ([[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]], in TOS:"Mirror, Mirror" *Alyssa Ogawa ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], in TNG:"Parallels") *Malcolm Reed (Enterprise NX-01, in ENT:"Twilight") *Spock (ISS Enterprise, in TOS:"Mirror, Mirror") *Thelin (USS Enterprise, in TAS:"Yesteryear") *Worf (USS ''Enterprise-D, in TNG:"Parallels") Lieutenant commanders Federation Starfleet * Hars Adislo * Albert * Edith Alfaro * Argyle * Cavit * Chakotay * Beverly Crusher * Jack Crusher * Neela Daren * Data * Jadzia Dax * Hester Dealt * Dorothy Duder (Lieutenant Commander) * Michael Eddington * Ben Finney * Giotto * Christopher Hobson * Sandy Holst * Merri Howard * Calvin Hudson * Richard James * Geordi La Forge * Lang (Lieutenant Commander) * Peter Lauritson * Susanna Leijten * Kathy Leprich * David Livingston * Lojur * Leland T. Lynch * Sarah MacDougal * Tom Markel * Leonard McCoy * L. McGarry * Gary Mitchell * Jon Monson * Ann Mulhall * Jean-Luc Picard * Piersall * Michael Piller * Janice Rand * Dexter Remmick * William Riker * Connor Rossa * Hoshi Sato * Montgomery Scott * Shelby * Benjamin Sisko * Spock * Hikaru Sulu * Syvar * Uhura * Deanna Troi * Tuvok * Valeris * Dmitri Valtane * Greta Vanderweg * Worf * Beth Woods (Lieutenant Commander) * Brad Yacobian * T. Ziegler Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets * Icheb * Leonard McCoy (mirror) * Nog * Montgomery Scott (mirror) * T'Pol (mirror) Background Numerous officers were often referred to as commanders, or wore commander rank insignia, but were actually other ranks. In TNG:"The Best of Both Worlds, Jean-Luc Picard remembers meeting Lieutenant Commander Riker, but Riker was wearing commander insignia in the corresponding scene in TNG:"Encounter at Farpoint." This happened in TOS also, as Spock was referred to as an LCDR is TOS:"Court Martial" even though he regularly wore commander stripes up to and including that point. The same went for Ben Finney in that episode and Giotto in TOS:"The Devil in the Dark," both of whom wore CMDR insignia but were clearly referred to as LCDR in dialogue. The reverse happened to Chakotay, who wore LCDR insignia but was only referred to as commander for VOY's entire run. Martin Madden, the new first officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] according to a deleted scene from Star Trek Nemesis, held the rank of commander. Category:Lists de:Liste der Commander der Sternenflotte